


That Good Twerk

by StoriBambino



Series: Stori's Playlist [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anthony know what the fuck is goin on, Black Jaguar, Bucky needs a friend, Chris is a sneaky little shit, Deh Blak Pantha, Demon Dick, Don't fuck with Val, Drunk Val, Erik Being Cocky, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music, M'Baku is worthy, Murder Bae, Okoye and Erik are friends, Okoye is a baddie, Sebastian is such a shy nervous babyboy, Shuri needs a break, StoriesbyStori, T'Challa learned some thangs, Thicc Daddy, Wakanda (Marvel), and my filthy imagination, and some ass, face down ass up, fuck it up bishh, go best friend that's my best friend, if we throwing it, lap dance, party party party let's all throw ass, that good twerk, they catching it, throw that ass in a circle, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriBambino/pseuds/StoriBambino
Summary: Put on your booty shorts and get ready to werk that back out.Under the names are links to the songs. Please listen for the full experience.





	1. The Original

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a [nagging question](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/post/174350377757/i-got-a-question) and thus this lovey thing was born. First up we got Chris, Sebastian, and my personal fave Anthony Mackie.

## Chris Evans

**_[Bend Ova](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJB5AJeyR7DU&t=OTkyZWM1YjhkNGE0YjQ3Yjk0MTc3NWExMDc2ZTY5MzU0N2FiODA2YyxmZkJFblRUaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIwT0w5ZYbM3K8xMPOG3CIg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstoribambino.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174394304527%2Fgetting-that-good-twerk-hc&m=1) - shout out to @wildaboutchrisevans for this initial club idea_ **

  * You have been seeing each other for a few months now and he wants to take you somewhere special
  * After dinner, he pulls up to a new spot.
  * It’s mad inconspicuous from the outside but once you step out the car the bass hits you full force
  *  You throw a look at him, “Did you bring me here cause I’m black?”
  * Grabbing you around the waist and walking you in “I brought you here so you would stop playing.”
  * You guys had been out before but to lounges and clubs where you weren’t completely comfortable fucking it up
  * Once inside your hips have a mind of their own. You had a few drinks at dinner and the bass and beats are calling you home
  * Chris is watching as you trying to subtly whine to the music. SMUG ass smile plastered on his face. 
  * No one notices him because he’s famous but because he’s one of 2 white men in the whole place
  * You see an open booth near the back and lead him over there for some privacy
  * Once in the booth, he orders another drink, “You like this place.”
  * You love it! You lowkey popping it while waiting for these drinks
  * He’s just enjoying you watching and places a hand on your thigh, squeezing a little
  * Then the song changes and you’re transported back to dark corners in house parties hip to hip, back to front
  * You gotta move.
  * You pull Chris out of the booth to the nearest wall
  * It’s kinda behind the booth so no one is paying much attention
  * When you start to whine with the song you bend over pressing your ass directly into him in time with the music
  * His hands are immediately on your hips following every motion
  * By the time the song reaches the second hook his hands have traveled up your back and down one stays on your hips the other slides to your throat
  * He pulls you closer to talk directly into your ear over the music
  * “I knew you could dance but this is better than I imagined”
  * “So you’ve thought about me dancing on you?”
  * “That and more.” The grip on your body tightens and you’re ready to go.
  * “I have a favorite song but I doubt they play it tonight maybe I can play it for you later.”
  * “No time like the present.” He leaves some money on the table and yall are out of there.
  * You dance in the seat on the way home
  * “Save your energy babe you’re gonna need it tonight.”



## Sebastian Stan

[ _**When We…** _ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dh8dbKktSMiI&t=MWJlZDRjNGVjM2Q3NjY4ODYzNmM5NTgyOGJhMzEzYjA0YjUyOWYyZSxmZkJFblRUaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIwT0w5ZYbM3K8xMPOG3CIg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstoribambino.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174394304527%2Fgetting-that-good-twerk-hc&m=1)

  * It’s a normal evening like any
  * Dinner had been great but there were dishes to be washed
  * Music makes everything easier so you connected your phone to the speaker in the kitchen
  * You’re dancing to your jams and don’t notice Seb is watching from the dining room
  * It’s not unusual for him to watch you dance
  * He thinks it’s cute when you got lost in the music
  * He gets up to join you in the kitchen, not too close just wanting to enjoy the show
  * The music was supposed to help you do chores but you start throwing that thang while hanging on to the sink
  * It’s not until the song changes and slows down
  * You’re rolling your hips slowly when you look over your shoulder and catch him gazing at you
  * “You know you can always dance with me,” you say without turning to him
  * He blushes. He’s never fell comfortable joining in cause he doesn’t have much rhythm
  * “No, no I can’t move like that.” He does that cute nervous gesture when he runs his hand through his hair
  * “You don’t have to do anything just come stand behind me.”
  * He hesitates but you coax him over with a smile
  * He brackets your body with his arms on the counter and stands behind you close but still not touching
  * You push back into him and he comes to meet you
  * You begin to sway back and forth, after a few passes he starts to follow
  * Once he’s comfortable you roll your hips back with each pass. 
  * He gets distracted feeling you grind against him stops moving
  * He’s just looking down at your hips and ass moving
  * “You ok back there love?” 
  * “Yeah, I just, I’m sorry.”
  * You’re encouraging “You’re doing great.” But you have a better idea
  * “Go sit down.” He gives you a questioning look but you push him back to the table and he sits.
  * You turn up the music and go to stand between his legs. “This way I do all the work.”
  * You’ve never given him a lap dance so you’re extra as fuck.
  * You sit that assssss on him. Leaning back to rest your head on his shoulder, rolling them hips, putting ya hands on ya knees all that.
  * He is watching every single movement like a sniper but he doesn’t touch you a lot
  * You turn around to straddle him and bring his hands to your waist. When you look at him he seems a little dazed
  * Then he kisses you, hard and kinda frantic
  * When you come up for air you’re both smiling, foreheads resting together
  * “I’ll finish the dishes if you give me another dance lesson.”



## Anthony Mackie

**_[Cash money records takin over for the 99 and 2000s](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkGPhKat-if0&t=NDlkOTdiMjdmMDIzZDA5MGE0MGQ5NGNjZGQ0NTM2MGI2YWQyOGFhZSxmZkJFblRUaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIwT0w5ZYbM3K8xMPOG3CIg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstoribambino.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174394304527%2Fgetting-that-good-twerk-hc&m=1) _ **

  * As soon as you hear those strings you lock eyes with him
  * Oh bitch it’s on
  * When you hear the infamous line you’re already in position
  * You bouncing building up to the moment that the beat drops
  * He takes a wide stance behind you, hands behind his back, chest out, dick pressed right up on that ass
  * Once the beat drops it’s a war of wills
  * You do not play with him
  * You throwing that thang hard rolling it, popping it, making it vibrate 
  * And he is catching EVERYTHING and giving you some back
  * His hands are now on your hips bringing you to meet his hips 
  * Ya basically fucking if we keeping it a stack
  * But you will not be shown up!
  * When the breakdown hits you get a second wind and sit it back on him with new vigor 
  * He let’s go falling into the waiting arms of his homies
  * You do not let up ok sis?
  * Now two homies are holding him up cheers all around
  * The song fades out
  * High fives and claps 
  * “Ok ok you won this round but it ain’t over by a long shot.”
  * “What you trying to do then?”
  * “Ay DJ you got Shake That Monkey?” Yall know damn well he does
  * _Put a hump in ya back and shake ya rump_
  * Another staredown and yall back at it
  * You pull out all the stops hands on the ground
  * One leg up
  * He’s keeping up
  * _Bet she can’t wiggle like that wit a dick in her_
  * “WHO CAN’T?” You yell confidently 
  * He picks you up
  * You don’t stop popping that pussy like it’s your job
  * He’s bouncing you and people are cheering again in the function
  * When he finally puts you down he’s still holding on tight
  * “So round 3?”
  * “My place or yours?”




	2. Wakandan Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a party in Wakanda!! We throwing it back and you know DAMN well they catching it.
> 
> Again the titles under the names are links to music so listen and shake sumthin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next we got King T'Challa, our Thicc Daddy M'Baku, and the Black Jaguar himself Erik plus a bonus murder bae that is close to my heart

## T’Challa

[ **_Fuck with T and get some money_ ** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DOlTkWVi1lkg&t=MWQxNWEzMzc4ZWU2ZWJjODA1NTJkMWY0MWY5MDk2MjRjZDZiZmZjNCw3a284UmNyaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AIwT0w5ZYbM3K8xMPOG3CIg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstoribambino.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174420882822%2Fthat-good-twerk-wakandan-edition&m=1)

  * It’s a special day in the kingdom
  * You’re attending a large party in honor of the Royal family accepting their long-lost relative
  * There’s music, food, and your favorite dancing
  * You’re not familiar with all of the songs but most of the beats get you moving
  * You notice the king across the party
  * He is with his cousin, they’re laughing
  * It’s nice to see the king laughing since Nakia left him again
  * He’s moving slightly to the music, scanning the room
  * He sees you staring
  * SHIT, he saw you staring
  * He’s coming over
  * Don’t panic
  * “Hello Y/N. Are you enjoying yourself?”
  * “Yes, the music is interesting. Would you like to dance?”
  * “Me?” Yes, bitch. “Together?” DUHH
  * “My cousin has taught me some American dances.”
  * He takes your hand and gracefully turns you around and now your round behind is snug against de dick of deh blak pentha
  * He rolls his hips and your brain and body begin to communicate again
  * You grab his other hand and put them both above your head
  * The ancestors are with you as you bounce back into him following his every move
  * He’s leading the dance for the most part until you hear
  * “Don’t take it easy on him Y/N” Erik yells over the music smiling big
  * You don’t have to be told twice
  * Releasing his hands your hands go to your knees and you start to pop that pussy to the beat
  * Putting both hands on one knee you roll it back and down right on the downbeat
  * T’Challa’s hand are on your hips leaving a bruising grip but you don’t care
  * You throwing it back like you’re about to get a check
  * He’s catching it all and giving you some back
  * He doesn’t wanna hurt you
  * But you’re a big girl and decided to roll your whole body back
  * Right before the song ends you decide to drop it low and he follows
  * Before you can come back up he scoops you up (he wasn’t ready)
  * “That’s enough of that Y/N. Queen Mother is in here.” He smiles at you “Until later.”



## M’Baku

[ _**Wah Yuh Sey?** _ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7dIjaAAriNo&t=NDZjZDViOWFiNmExYjg5ZWM1MzBmNzFhNTY4M2E3NTVlODkwYjIxMiw3a284UmNyaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AIwT0w5ZYbM3K8xMPOG3CIg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstoribambino.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174420882822%2Fthat-good-twerk-wakandan-edition&m=1)

  * You’ve been enjoying the party
  * Mostly dancing alone 
  * Not that you wouldn’t love to dance with someone but no one is up to the task
  * You working with a generous amount of ass and you throw it like you mean it
  * One poor soul thought he was gonna push up on you
  * He was almost thrown 2ft away
  * “I’ve been watching you.” You know that voice anywhere. 
  * Even if it’s behind you
  * “What is the leader of the Jabari doing watching me?” 
  * If you ain’t anything else you’re bold
  * “I’ve seen the pitiful suitors that have approached you. What you need is a warrior.”
  * “And that’s you?” You say with a raised eyebrow
  *  You’re already whining your hips
  * He grabs both hips bringing them into him firmly
  * He bucks his hips causing you to jump forward a bit
  * You throw a look at him over your shoulder
  * _You den fucked up mountain man_
  * You bend di back and push it right back
  * His stance widens at the force but he doesn’t go far
  * You roll your shoulders in time with your hips all while flicking your hips back 
  * He meets every backshot with a thurst 
  * You’re evenly matched until
  * He grabs one of your thick thighs and puts it around his waist
  * Not to be thrown off your arm goes to hold on to his neck
  * He smirks and now  _you den fucked up_
  * Before you can react he has you up and in his arms 
  * You lock your legs around his waist
  * You’re now at the mercy of the Jabari wood
  * You lean back and roll your body to meet his hips
  * Cause you’re determined to keep come control
  * That option is snatched away when you’re laid on the nearest table
  * He never stops moving, grinding into you
  * Fever….the mountain man suddenly has you very hot
  * “Ay Ay take that shit back to the hills my nigga!” Erik shouts
  * Without a backward glance, M’Baku picks you back up and carries you off
  * You just hang on and on and on



## Erik

[ _**Face Down** _ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DcL2fi6uCzk8&t=NWJjM2Q2YWM2Mzc1ZDFkMmMyMzM3YmVlNzkxYTZiMTY0ZGVkZDYxNCw3a284UmNyaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AIwT0w5ZYbM3K8xMPOG3CIg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstoribambino.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174420882822%2Fthat-good-twerk-wakandan-edition&m=1)

  * You were just trying to mind your grown ass business
  * One moment you were swaying to the music
  * The next well…as the song says
  * Ya ass was tooted up and ya face was down
  * There were two strong hands on your body 
  * One on the back of your head the other on your hip
  * There was a rather large bulge pressed right on your ass
  * “You owe me a dance, princess.”  Erik leans down to say in your ear.
  * _Oh, this nigga want a dance? BET_
  * You waste no time
  * Your hands go to the ground and you start popping that bootay
  * He’s looking down at it bottom lip between his teeth, golds shining
  * You rolling that thang and bouncing like a new basketball
  * Cause if you can’t you shouldn’t shake it at all
  * He slaps you on the ass alternating cheeks with the beat
  * You surge upright, grabbing onto his belt loops at his hips
  * You pick up one leg and sit it back on him
  * His nails are digging into your hips but you don’t let up
  * Cause the nigga wanted a dance right?
  * At this point, you throwing it back trying to break him in half
  * He AIN’T goin tho
  * “So you wanna be grown?” He says right against your neck
  * Do you answer?
  * NOPE. 
  * Cause now you’re over his shoulder and on your way to receive some demon dick



BONUS:

## Bucky

**_[Look ma no hands](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMBJJgFRLNdo&t=MjhlZWIxYzg1MWUwZGM4OGQ2YzVjYTQ0MjQ5OWY2YmMwZTA2ZjVkNSw3a284UmNyaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AIwT0w5ZYbM3K8xMPOG3CIg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstoribambino.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174420882822%2Fthat-good-twerk-wakandan-edition&m=1) _ **

  * “What do you think of him?” You ask your friend
  * “The White Wolf? I don’t think about him.”
  * “I think he’s cute.” You say
  * “Bast woman you’re drunk! He has one arm.” She exclaims
  * “One, I’m not drunk I’m barely tipsy. Two, what his arm got to do with his dick?”
  * “You know what if you want it go for it.”
  * No one has to tell you twice
  * You finish your drink and walk over to the dimly lit corner he’s been in all night
  * “Hi I’m Y/N” You beam at him
  * “Bucky.” He offers a small smile. 
  * “Can I sit?” He nods
  * You take a seat right in his lap
  * He doesn’t try to move you but he does look up at you
  * You begin to roll your hips ignoring him
  * “Want me to leave?”
  * “No, you’re ok. I’m just not used to people here..”
  * “Dancing with you?” He nods.
  * You pat him on thigh and wink
  * He smiles bigger
  * You twist your hips and pop it on him
  * He has literally no idea what to do
  * He just sits back and accepts the ass
  * Feeling bold you grab his one hand and bring it to your hip
  * He holds on and seems to be enjoying himself
  * Your friend is looking at the show shaking her head
  * You dance the whole song but you stick to hip rolling and slight popping of the pussy 
  * Cause a nigga is over 100 years old can’t put too much on him at once
  * You don’t get up when the song ends
  * You guys just talk for the rest of the evening
  * And hold hands cause why not



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come find me on the tumblr](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback gives me life. Help me live darling


	3. Ladies' Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know I had to show my ladies some mutha fuckin love. Let's get it.
> 
> You should know what to do with the links by now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A night out and in Brunhilde (Valkyrie), Okoye, and Shuri

## Valkyrie (Brunhilde)

**_[Alright](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSjwo4M-Ijto&t=NjUxNWZlOGM2YzZhNmMxNWNlNTBiYTg4YTNlYjZhZWMzZmQzYzAwOCxSbVFvc1U4Tw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIwT0w5ZYbM3K8xMPOG3CIg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstoribambino.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177065432925%2Fthat-good-twerk-ladies-night&m=1) _ **

  * It was gonna be a good night. Finally a night out with bae after a long week
  * When you guys got to the club everything was fine. The music was great the drinks were flowing and making you wanna dance
  * However, bae decided he didn’t want to dance with you. 
  * Fine whatever you decide to dance alone. 
  * You go to the middle of the floor and begin to dance alone
  * Who said you needed anyone else.
  * Little did you know you’d caught someone’s eye.
  * You felt eyes on you
  * Assuming they were your boo, you sought out the source
  * The eyes that met you were not his but a heated gaze from a beautiful woman at the bar. 
  * She was staring at you over her cup 
  * You couldn’t help but rake your eyes across her frame. You bit your bottom lip without realizing it
  * Taking this as an invitation she downed the rest of her drink and began to approach
  * She stumbled a bit causing you to giggle
  * Once she reached you, you found your rhythm again and began to sway
  * “Can I join you, pretty girl?”
  * Feeling bold you placed her hands on your hips and turned around in her arms
  * She had very strong hands and began to lead you rolling her hips and pulling you in closer.
  * Once you caught her pace you decided to put your hand on your knees and push your weight back 
  * She snapped her hips forward in a show of dominance, being sure to catch you with her hands still on your hips
  * You turned around and wrapped a leg around her 
  * She gladly took your weight with a supportive hand under your thigh
  * As the two of you began to grind together it catches the attention of your forgotten bae
  * He’s fuming and marches over to you two and pulls you away roughly
  * You and the mystery woman are taken aback
  * He puts himself between the two of you and is right in her face
  * She smiles, “You don’t want these problems.”
  * You’re sure there’s steam coming off of him “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!” He yells poking her in the shoulder
  * She lets out a sigh, “Alright.” 
  * In one swift motion, she grabs the finger assaulting her and bends it backward. She twists his entire arm behind his back and he doubles over in pain.
  * “Apologize to the lady.”
  * He immediately sobs an apology. 
  * “Now be a good boy and leave us alone to finish our dance.”
  * He scurries away while you stand there in shock
  * She turns back to you swaying. You’re not sure if it’s the swag or the liquor but you don’t care.
  * She pulls you in close to her again. “Name’s Brunhilde but you can call me Val baby girl. 



## Okoye 

**_[Fuck yo whip](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DoLahOclgIn0&t=Njk4N2U1YTYyMTkxODczZjJlMmRkMmNhY2E0NzQ2ZTA1NDAwNjIxZixSbVFvc1U4Tw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIwT0w5ZYbM3K8xMPOG3CIg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstoribambino.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177065432925%2Fthat-good-twerk-ladies-night&m=1) _ **

  * Who said you needed a club to turn up?
  * All that was really needed was a parking lot, some nice cars, and a whole lotta bass
  * It was one of those times
  * You and the girls were out having a good time parking lot pimpin’
  * That fuck boy had pissed you off for the exact last time and you weren’t gonna let him steal your evening
  * you guys were making your way through the lot when the nicest Escalade you’d ever seen pulled up
  * Black on black with gold details 
  * Even more impressive were the people that got out
  * A fine ass young sir with locs and golds to match the truck hopped out the driver side
  * But more importantly, a goddess was riding shotgun
  * Clean ass fade, luscious full lips, babygirl was BUILT too
  * It had been a while since you had a woman in your life since the last year had been dedicated to an ain’t shit trick that won’t be named
  * As if the universe wanted you to live your best life the systems around you began to knock
  * Being a good citizen you began to bop to the beat, keeping one eye on the Escalade baddie
  * She was surveying the crowd keeping an eye on lil daddy with the locs
  * Just as you were about to assume they were together she looked into your soul
  * You ain’t no rookie tho so instead of freezing you put your hands on your knees and started popping that thang to the chorus
  * She smirked at you but stayed where she was
  * Momma ain’t raise no coward so you said fuck it and decided to go up to her instead
  * She watched carefully as you approached but didn’t seem defensive
  * “Hey there. I see you over here watching wanna dance?”
  * Before she could answer lil daddy appeared next to her
  * “She would love to dance ma.” He flashed his golds and gave her a little push in your direction
  * If looks could kill he would’ve been dead twice
  * But she took your hand when it was offered
  * You led her to the area where the music was loudest 
  * She was still looking back at the guy she came with so you gave her hip a bump with yours
  * She was solid too  ** _gah damn_**
  * She looked at you as you worked your shoulders and started to roll your hips
  * Lil daddy was watching smiling big af
  * Rolling her eyes she began to dance to
  * Honey could move, isolating her hips, bouncing with the beat, and even smiling
  * As the breakdown came back around she grabbed your hand and wrapped you up against her
  * You rolled against her as the song was winding down. 
  * It was perfect except at this moment fuck boy of the year decided to pull up
  * He wasted no time hopping out the car and making his way over to interrupt the moment. 
  * he got in between you two “So you like bitches now huh?”
  * You opened your mouth to cuss his ass out when a crunching sound halted the party
  * You bald baddie had a spear  _a god damn spear_  and had just put it through the hood of the fuckboymobile
  * Calmly she removed her spear leaving it a smoking mess
  * She glided past his dumb ass and gently placed her arm around your shoulders, leading you back toward her friend
  * He was laughing and shaking his head “Aye! She took yo bitch nigga!”



## Shuri

**_[She finna](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkH4tGdJJIsI&t=NTA5ZGYzNDRkZGNlOWYxZGFlZmExNWIxMDliZWY0OWQ1MTNmNWRkNCxSbVFvc1U4Tw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIwT0w5ZYbM3K8xMPOG3CIg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstoribambino.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177065432925%2Fthat-good-twerk-ladies-night&m=1) _ **

  * A good best friend is something to hold on to, luckily for you
  * YOUR BEST FRIEND WAS THE MUTHA FUCKIN SHIT!
  * She was smart, beautiful, a badass baddie all around
  * So when you found her in her lab pouting it was your duty to cheer her up
  * “What’s wrong?”
  * “I can’t get these calculations to line up for a new invention.” 
  * She was squinting at a screen
  * Since the battle, she had been staying up all hours creating new ways to keep her family and her people safe
  * Sometimes even a genius needs to be reminded she’s human
  * You link your kimoyo beads to her speakers
  * Go best friend that’s my best friend 
  * You begin to chant with the song
  * “I’m not in the mood.” 
  * “I don’t give a fuck what mood you in. Throw that ass in a circle lil booty.”
  * She rolled her eyes and got up from her chair
  * You already had your hands up popping your chest, cheesing at her
  * She mimicked your movements with a straight face.
  * The gauntlet had been thrown
  * You went into a full body roll pointing at her
  * She countered by putting one leg up on her chair and poppin that little booty just like you taught her
  * Not to be shown up you put your hands on ya knees and throw that ass in a whole rhombus
  * Shuri opts for a milly rock pussy pop combo
  * In response, you prepare for your finishing move
  * You make it vibrate then drop into a split
  * Continuing to pop that pussy 
  * Shuri squeals and gets down with you bouncing along and slappin you on the ass
  * You both fall out laughing and catching your breath
  * “Thanks, bestie”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come find me on the tumblr](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback gives me life. Help me live darling!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Feedback feeds my soul


End file.
